1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to tire stud removers, and in particular, to the tire stud removers having an improved insertion member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems associated with removal of tire studs have long been recognized. The conventional manner of removing the studs is by use of either an ice pick or a narrow screwdriver inserted along the shaft of the stud until the base of the stud is reached. The pick or screwdriver is then worked against the compression of the tire until the removal tool engages the back surface of the base of the stud and the stud is pressed out of the retaining aperture.
The method is time consuming and inefficient and may result in damage to the tire. To overcome these disadvantages, stud removers, as typified by the remover disclosed by W. P. Miller II, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,443 are currently in use. Such removers, however, are not widely used because of the difficulty of insertion of the tubular stud-shaft engaging member into the recess of the tire holding the stud. It has been found that this difficulty arises primarily because of the large surface area of the tool engaging the tire. Further disadvantages of present stud removers are their inability to remove studs of varying sizes such as are found on automobiles and trucks. Additionally, the tubular member of such removers are invariably found mounted at right angles to the handle portion of the remover which effectively prevents tire stud removal of studs on mounted tires as may be found in fender wells.